08 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek odc.7 - Koszmarny Karolek i Zębowa Wróżka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Domisiowe Bajki - O Nosaczach Obrażalskich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Sięgnij po medal odc.1 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Sięgnij po medal odc.2 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 August - pierwszy Cesarz cz. 1; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Peter O'Toole, Charlotte Rampling, Vittoria Belvedere; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Faceci do wzięcia - Kwestia zaufania; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Galileusz i tajemnice Drogi Mlecznej; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Izaak Newton i grawitacja; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Klan - odc. 1809 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; STEREO 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 4; serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4639; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4640; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1810 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów odc.8 - Lodowata intryga; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Rajd Dakar 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Szczyt cz.1 - (Emisja również w TVP HD); txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Nick Copus; wyk.:Mia Maestro, Rachelle Lefevre, James Purefoy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Miecz prawdy odc.17 - Podstęp; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Życzenie śmierci IV; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:J.Lee Thompson; wyk.:Charles Bronson, Kay Lenz, Perry Lopez; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Tsunami; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Winfried Oelsner; wyk.:Kristian Kiehling, Anja Knauer, Dan van Husen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie-Magiczne gadżety; serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); wyk.:Brian Brown, Great Schacchi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie-Zbawca; serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); wyk.:Brian Brown, Great Schacchi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Świat podróży według Ediego - Peru; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie odc.4/72 - Harry wraca do lasu; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka-przygody z wodą odc.11/26 - Nie ma jak w domu; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 195 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Gilotyna ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Podróż Shaolin na Zachód; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Chłopi odc.9/13 - Wielkanoc; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Chłopi odc.10/13 - Śmierć Boryny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki ; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Córki McLeoda odc.178 - Uparta Kate; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Koncert Zacisza Gwiazd na Boże Narodzenie 2009 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Janosik odc.10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Sylwester z Dwójką Katowice 2009 ; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tak to leciało!; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.391 - Obca w mieście; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mordercze mrówki - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2007); reż.:Peter Manus; wyk.:Tom Wopat, Kal Weber, Elizabeth Healey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:13 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Czas na miłość - Czytaj i płacz; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); wyk.:Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Układ prawie idealny; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:John Schlesinger; wyk.:Madonna Madonna, Rupert Everett, Benjamin Bratt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:54 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:16 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda; STEREO 16:49 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Studio reportażu - MIŁOŚĆ, ŚLUBY I PIENIĄDZE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:46 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:52 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco 18:16 Pogoda 18:20 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:33 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:46 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Saga rodów - Ród Stępowskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:19 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Amerykański czek bez pokrycia - odc. 2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:34 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:08 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:14 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:38 Kilka uwag o rozkoszy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:01 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:21 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:56 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Fortuna Wiedzy 8:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 8:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 121 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 119 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 144 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 145 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 21 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1384 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 288 13:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1023 14:45 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic Odcinek: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 22 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 123 17:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 124 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1024 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1385 20:00 Seksmisja 22:40 Frankenfish 0:20 Fisher King 3:10 Zagadkowa Noc 4:00 Tajemnice losu 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 10 TVN 5:55 Sąd rodzinny 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 4 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1215 Sezon: 7 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:35 Mango Telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:50 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 5 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Szeregowiec Ryan 23:25 Królowa potępionych 1:25 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 2:20 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:40 Uwaga! 4:00 Rozmowy w toku 4:55 Nic straconego TV 4 4:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 5, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 24, Meksyk 2004 7:50 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 149, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 23, Meksyk 2009 10:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 25, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 5, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 24, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 150, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 21:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 22:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Nadzy gracze - film erotyczny, USA 2006 0:45 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 1:50 Vanessa Mae - Storm On World Tour - koncert 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:20 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ala i As - Karnawałowy bilet; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc.2/26; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pół wieku w galopie; reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Szansa na Sukces - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1414; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1790; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Michał Sitarski, Mateusz Damięcki, Dominika Łakomska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Zofia Kucówna, Rafał Królikowski, Anna Tomaszewska, Jerzy Grałek, Antonina Choroszy, Wiesław Komasa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:20 Wypalony; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 35-lecie Budki Suflera ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - G jak Gołas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Portrety twórców - Posłaniec muzyki; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ala i As - Karnawałowy bilet; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Adina Cimet, Poezja ruchu; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Pół wieku w galopie; reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1414; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka-Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1790; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.387 - Błąd z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Prywatne śledztwo; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Janusz Bukowski, Jan Jankowski, Andrzej Pieczyński, Jan Peszek, Piotr Dejmek, Mirosława Marcheluk, Jerzy Trela, Artur Barciś, Jacek Dębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - B jak Bielicka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1414; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka-Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1790; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe odc.387 - Błąd z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Prywatne śledztwo; film sensacyjny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - B jak Bielicka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Pół wieku w galopie; reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Eisbär, Affe & Co. - Extra (h) 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.35 Klein Erna auf dem Jungfernstieg 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.05 Sportschau live: Skeleton 14.20 Sportschau live: Biatlon 15.50 Sportschau live: Skeleton 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Eisbär, Affe & Co. - Extra 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 18.00 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Das Duell im Ersten 19.20 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.45 Wissen vor 8 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Das Traumhotel - Chiang Mai 21.45 Tatort: Ruhe sanft 23.15 Tagesthemen 23.28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.30 Windland 01.05 Nachtmagazin 01.20 100.000 Dollar in der Sonne 03.15 Tagesschau 03.20 Dunkle Geschäfte 04.40 Tagesschau 04.45 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Die Ärzte 11.15 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen (h) 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute - Sport 15.15 Tierisch Kölsch 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Wien 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Forsthaus Falkenau 20.15 Harry Potter and der Gefangene von Askaban 22.20 heute-journal 22.33 Wetter 22.35 Glückauf Ruhr 2010! - Die Show 00.05 heute nacht 00.20 Miami Vice 01.05 Miami Vice 01.45 heute 01.50 Angst über der Stadt 03.45 heute 03.50 Tierisch Kölsch (h) 04.35 zdf.nachtaktiv 04.50 citydreams 05.15 Leute heute (h) NDR 06.00 Bauen wie 1808 06.45 Weltbilder kompakt 06.55 Sesamstraße 07.20 Rote Rosen 08.10 Sturm der Liebe 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 buten un binnen Magazin 11.00 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 11.30 Der Alpenkönig kehrt zurück 12.15 In aller Freundschaft 13.00 Elefant, Tiger & Co 13.25 So'n Schiet 14.25 Leben wie 1806 15.10 Wintergeschichten 16.10 Seehund, Puma & Co. 17.10 Seehund, Puma & Co. 18.00 Niedersachsen 18.00 18.15 Lust auf Norden 18.45 DAS! 19.30 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Landschaften des Nordens 21.15 Die NDR Quizshow 22.00 NDR Talk Show 00.00 Inas Nacht - Best of Sabbeln 01.15 NDR Talk Show classics 02.15 Die NDR Quizshow 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren: 9.1.1990 03.15 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 DAS!